School Trip
by CJ Lunacy
Summary: Everyone decides to take a trip to where ever.


School Trip

Summary: ok this story is about what happen when the shinobi bording school takes a school trip.

Chapter: 1 Field Trip Disclaimer: Iam checking the mail for a letter thats says i own naruto here it is...I dont own naruto OO wow that really caught me off guard.

all students waiting on the bridge with there teachers.  
Aires: ok everyone its 12 o' clock and i think everyone is here so lets Orochimaru: hold on Aires Aires: what Orochimaru: some ones not here, and who can guess who it is?  
Asuma: kakashi :12:45:  
bus driver: I cant wait much longer you getting on or Orochimaru: SHUT UP AND HOLD YOUR HORSES GOD KNOWS YOU NEED THE MONEY!  
Asuma: maybe we should just Orochimaru: wait were going to wait, i cant wait to hear his new excuse :2 to 3 hours later:  
kakashi: yo Asuma: dont you yo me Orochimaru: well look who is, its yo late ass, where the hell where you?  
kakashi: i got lost on the road of life.  
Orochimaru: do you want me to draw you a map you dumb ass!  
Kakashi: well i could Orochimaru: SHUT UP JUST GET ON THIS BUS.  
Iruka: no wait before we get on this bus me and mizuki took the liberty of drawing a seating chart.  
Orochimaru: Organization, you really are gay Iruka: OMG I AM NOT GAY. how many times do you guys that?  
Asuma: until you prove to us otherwise.  
Kurenai: can we just use the seating chart my legs hurt from standing all day.  
Orochiamru: i dont even car anymore!  
Iruka: ok now then, mizuki go ahead and do the chart.  
mizuki: sasuke/ hinata choji/ naruto Shikamaru/ neji gaara/ kiba Lee/ temari kankurou/ ino sakura/ Orochimaru asuma/ Iruka kurenai/ Mizuki Aires/ Kakashi kabuto/tenten Gai/ itachi hana/ Kisame Gekko/Tsunade Shino/ shizune Genma/Ebisu Iruka: i think thats everyone.  
everyone gets on bus  
kurenai: were in for a 10 hour ride now does anyone have to go to the bathroom?  
Everyone: nope were good.  
bus driver: turns on bus  
neji: i got to go to the bathroom.  
kurenai: ok then does anyone else have to go to the bathroom.  
everyone: looks around  
kurenai: ok then let go!

Chapter: 2 10 hour bus ride

Disclaimer: hold on...nope still dont own naruto come back later.

hinata: um...so...I Orochimaru: Shutup hinata!  
Sasuke: HEY DONT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!  
Orochimaru: fine whatever!  
Hinata: ...um...thank..um Sasuke: OMG HINATA SHUTUP!  
Asuma: god i need a smoke pulls out cigarette  
Iruka: your not going to smoke that in here are you?  
Asuma: were else would i smoke is?  
Iruka: i told you this before, i dont want to inhale your second hand smoke.  
Asuma: THEN DONT INHALE DUMBASS!  
Iruka: are you trying to kill me?  
Asuma: i dont know you tell me starts blowing cigarette smoke in Irukas face  
Iruka: starts coughing  
Shizune: so shino is it really all that healthy to have all those bugs in you, it must really be unconfortable, i mean there all moving around and stuff.  
shino: opens mouth  
Shizune: doesnt the buzing sound they make annoying, i would hate to have all those bugs in me, but iam just saying.  
shino: OO sakura: mr. orochiamru sensei?  
Orochimaru: what!  
Sakura: got any hobbies?  
Orochimaru: are you flirting with me?  
sakura: no iam just asking a question?  
sasuke: kicking the seat infront of him would you shut up!  
Orochiamru: what the hell turns around are you kicking this seat?  
sasuke:yes would you two put a lid on it!  
Orochimaru: hell no I Tsunade: WHAT IS THE PROMBLEM BACK THERE!  
Orochimaru: ITS FORHEAD SHES FLIRTING WITH ME, AND SHES TAKING UP ALL THE ROOM IN THE SEAT!  
Aires: Orochimaru its not like your taking up much room.  
Orochimaru: whats that suppose to mean you bimbo?  
Aires: BIMBO!  
orochimaru: thats right!  
itachi: leaning into the seat in front of him so...um I got a car.  
Ino: really?  
sasuke: NO YOU DO NOT, you get around just like the most of us; the 69.  
ino: WHAT! i dont talk to guys without cars.  
itachi: huh gai: she just scortched your ass, scortched it. hahahhaha rock lee: yea she burned you. hahaha itachi: iam going to kill these guys.  
orochimaru: go ahead, we wont tell, we dont like them anyway.  
gaara: sitting with his face really twisted up  
kiba: dude what is wrong with you!  
gaara: dont ...feel...good! starts spilling his guts all over the floor  
neji: EEEWWW!  
Sasuke: aw thats just gross, what is wrong with you.  
gaara: motion sickness.  
Genma: what the hell is that smell, its all wafting up here!  
shino: when did you eat carrots?  
orochimaru: WHAT! I KNEW ONE OF YOU DEVIL KIDS ATE MY CARROTS, AND HERE I WAS GOING TO KICK SHINO'S ASS.  
Shino: huh?  
gaara: is still hurling  
orochimaru: when you get done hurling i am going to kick your ass!  
everyone.  
kakashi: gets up and talks to bus driver then comes back and talks to aires  
aires: what! great! stands up EVERYONE THANKS TO GAARA glares at gaara where going to have to take a pit stop in canada.  
sasuke: WHAT! GAARA YOU ASS!  
Everyone: glares at gaara  
(A/N: just so you know i dont have anything agaist canadains i just thought it would be kinda funny for the characters all to share a deep loating for them)  
bus driver: stops infront of canadain gas station  
sasuke: looking out the window look at them.  
neji: in their fancy plaid flanels.  
shikamaru: the lumberjacks.  
Everyone: glares out window and steps out the bus  
canadian: hello, can i help you all today.  
everyone:... TT

Tsunade: GOD, I NEED A BIG O DRINK.  
Neji: iam thristy, you thristy sasuke: i coul use a tasty berverage Orochimaru: GREAT! we'll all stop and get drinks.  
asuma: yea i could use a 40 ounce.  
iruka: first you smoke in front of me and now your going to drink.  
asuma: yeah there a promblem?  
iruka: yes i for one.  
orochimaru: shut up! i refuse to spend anytime with a sobe tsunade, so were all geting drinks! 


End file.
